Mirror Image of the Heart
by Nene2
Summary: Present Gohan questions Future Trunks about the Gohan in Trunks' world. Please r&r. For Clio aka Woman of the Dunedain


This fic is dedicated to my friend Clio a.k.a Saishoku. I hope that you like this fic, Clio. ^_^  
  
It was a warm sunny afternoon and Trunks was lying in bed, his head resting on his arms. He stared up at the ceiling. His lips formed a smile as he thought about everything that has happened in the last couple of months. Fighting the androids, training with his father and defeating Cell. Now that peace was restored in this world, Trunks had decided to return to his world in a couple of days.   
  
Trunks peered at his watch, 2:45 pm it read. Slowly, Trunks sat up and grabbed his Capsule Corporation jacket from his chair. Trunks decided to go for a walk, wanting to get as much out of the next couple of days as possible. He wanted the experience of being able to walk through a town that wasn't in ruins and is filled with people. Trunks wanted the same experience his mother and Gohan had. Brushing away a strand of his soft fine lavender hair from his face, Trunks walked out of his bedroom and into the lounge.   
  
Trunks spotted Bulma watering one of the plants in the lounge. Bulma turned around, feeling someone behind her.  
"Hello Trunks," greeted Bulma warmly.  
"Hello mother," replied Trunks awkwardly.  
  
He still wasn't used to calling Bulma, mother, even though she is his mother. He felt uncomfortable calling someone who is only a couple of years older than himself, mother. The thought that his mother looks like the age of someone who could be his girlfriend makes Trunks feel uneasy.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Bulma, placing down the watering pot.  
"Just going for a walk," smiled Trunks. "I'll be back soon."  
"Okay. Be careful though. See you later, son," waved Bulma.  
  
When Bulma called Trunks, son, Trunks felt a cold chill running through his spine. He didn't know why, he never did when his mother in his time called him son, but there was something different when this mother called him son.   
  
"Uh...yeah...bye mother," blushed Trunks almost unnoticeably as he returned the wave. He walked out to the front door and flew up into the sky. As he was flying slowly across the sky and enjoying the light breeze ruffling his short hair, Trunks decided to pay a visit to Vicky town. Vicky Town is the closest town to Capsule Corporation. In his world, it was in Vicky Town that he met Gohan after the androids had destroyed that town. Trunks wanted to see Vicky Town before it was in ruins. He wanted to be able to walk through a town that wasn't being attacked by androids. He wanted to experience the happy life as his mother referred to it as.   
  
Before long, Trunks sighted Vicky Town. For a few seconds Trunks hovered in the sky about five metres away from Vicky Town. Trunks was speechless. His only memory of Vicky Town was an area of collapsed building covered in smoke and dust, but this Vicky Town was a very lively area filled with tall buildings. Trunks slowly landed about three metres away from the entrance, making sure that no one was around. Trunks approached the town and as he walked through the busy streets he observed the many people and structures around him.   
  
He couldn't believe that this town, which is so full of people, could end up in ruins. Trunks felt slightly angry, realising the many lives that the androids in his time destroyed. Just then, Trunks spotted a young mother walking down the street, holding her son's hand on the other side of the road. The boy who appeared to be about eight years old turned around and waved at Trunks. Trunks was surprised since no one ever waved to him on the streets in his world.   
  
Everyone would be too busy running and trying to escape. No one trusted anyone. For some reason, this simple gesture from the boy made Trunks feel special and accepted. Trunks waved back at the boy and grinned. When the mother began to walk off with the boy, the young child yelled out to Trunks.  
"Goodbye," called the boy in a high-pitched voice.  
"Bye," replied Trunks.   
  
As Trunks watched the young boy walk out of sight, he smiled.  
'That boy doesn't know how lucky he is,' thought Trunks. 'That boy is so happy, strolling along the street with his mother.'  
  
Trunks remembered when he was eight; the only feelings he knew were anger, pain and hatred.   
He had never experienced the feelings of joy and happiness until he was in his low teens. Not until he met…Gohan. When he was eight, Trunks was constantly training alone, day and night, but it wasn't for enjoyment. It was for survival. If it wasn't for his training Trunks probably wouldn't be alive right now.   
  
Trunks walked around Vicky Town for about twenty more minutes before leaving. Trunks sneaked behind a grocery store as quickly as he could, making sure that no one was around before flying up to the air. Trunks was about to head back to Capsule Corporation, since his mother would probably be worried about him, but he decided to go for a walk in the nearby forest.   
  
Trunks flew faster and faster and soon arrived at the entrance of the forest. Trunks slowly walked into the forest and smelled the sweet fragrances around him. The cool breeze tugged at his pants and jacket. Trunks smiled at the small squirrels that had gathered around his foot. He kept walking, completely taken away by the magnificence of this forest. He had never seen such beauty in his life before.   
  
For as long as he can remember, the androids have always existed, destroying everything. The only world he knew was one of pain and chaos. The androids had taken everything away from him. His friends, Goku, Krillan and even his father. They have mercilessly torn his life apart. It was like his life had been put through a shredding machine and could never be put back together. Even Trunks' master, Gohan, who was like his own father was killed at the hands of those monsters. Trunks felt anger coming out of his body as his hair started to rise slightly.   
  
Just then, Trunks felt an enormous power coming from nearby. Trunks' own power immediately faded away. Trunks stood still for a few second, his eyes closed, feeling the strange power. After a few seconds, Trunks eyes snapped open.  
  
"I know that power!" exclaimed Trunks. "I've felt that power somewhere before."  
Trunks turned and faced the direction the power level was coming from. He narrowed his eyes and his hands formed into fists. Slowly and quietly, he walked into the forest, his fists clenching tighter with every step he took. Once again, Trunks felt a cold chill run through his entire body, since he could tell that the power far exceeds his own. Even though Trunks recognised the power he was still worried.   
  
As Trunks went deeper and deeper into the forest, the power level became more and more evident. Trunks accidentally stepped on a tree branch causing it to snap. Trunks froze, scared that the stranger might have heard him.   
  
Suddenly, a gigantic energy blast approached Trunks head on. Trunks was shocked, but immediately leapt out of the way, dodging the blast. Trunks crouched and protected his head with his arms. Only until the destructive noised had passed did Trunks stand up and look back. Trunks gasped at what he saw. Chunks of rocks were lying on the ground, dead tree branches covered the once lush green grass and burnt leaves were scattered everywhere. Trunks was so astounded that he couldn't speak.  
  
"Who would do this?" whispered Trunks to himself.  
Slowly Trunks turned around to see who had caused such destruction. What Trunks saw caused his jaw to fall down in surprise. Standing about fifteen metres away from Trunks was a young boy of about eleven, his right hand stretched out and his palm was facing Trunks. The young boy's golden coloured hair blew across his face in the warm breeze and his aqua coloured eyes sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"Gohan?" whispered Trunks, too stunned to move.  
"Trunks?" asked Gohan in a barely audible voice, letting his hand fall to his side.   
"Oh my God, Trunks! I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Gohan worriedly, his power gradually disappearing as he ran over to his friend.  
"I'm fine, Gohan, but you nearly gave me a heart attack," smiled Trunks, standing up straight.   
"Hehe, sorry about that. Guess I have to start watching my strength," apologised Gohan rubbing the back of his head with his hand.   
Trunks smiled at his friend.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the forest by yourself anyway, Gohan?" questioned Trunks.  
"Mother said that I could come out since I've finished all of my work, so I was just training by myself. What about you, Trunks," asked Gohan.  
"Just relaxing and taking in some fresh air," answered Trunks.  
"Can I join you?" asked Gohan, looking up at his friend.  
"Sure," smiled Trunks.  
  
The two warriors sat down on the warm grass leaning against the trunk of an old dead pine tree.   
"So are you leaving soon, Trunks?" asked Gohan, hoping to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, in a couple of days," answered Trunks.  
"You excited?" questioned Gohan.  
"Very. I really miss my mother, but I'm going to miss everyone here," answered Trunks truthfully.  
  
"So much has happened here since I came back to this world, that I'm going to miss all the adventures I had," added Trunks.  
"Yeah, I know," nodded Gohan in agreement.   
"The last couple of months has been so exciting and it's just done by so quickly," smiled Gohan.  
"And none of it would've happened if it wasn't for you, Trunks," said Gohan facing his friend.  
"What do you mean, Gohan?" asked Trunks, looking at his friend curiously.   
"Well, if it wasn't for you, then all of us would have died against Frieze and my dad wouldn't have survived if you hadn't given him the antidote for his heart virus," replied Gohan.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," grinned Trunks.  
  
For a few seconds neither Trunks nor Gohan said anything, both of them in their own dreamland.   
"Um, Trunks..." Began Gohan.  
"Yeah?" asked Trunks glancing over at his friend.  
"Um, how is Vegeta?" asked Gohan quietly.  
Trunks peered at his friend, completely confused by his question.  
"Father? He's...fine," responded Trunks.  
"I mean, are you two getting along?" explained Gphan.  
  
Trunks finally understanding what this was all leading to, laid down one the warm grass, his head resting on his arms. Gohan leaned over to look at his friend's face.  
"Father and I are getting along very well," answered Trunks. Gohan's grin broadened.  
"I have to admit that when I first met him I was rather disappointed. And at times I even hated him," began Trunks.  
  
"He never showed any concern for me, my mother or baby Trunks. But after what Yamcha told me about my father attacking Cell after I was killed, I finally understood, Gohan. I finally knew that my father did care. All my life my mother told me that my father did have a heart and when I first came here, I was almost certain that she was wrong, but now I know that she was right."  
"Has Vegeta been acting friendlier around you?" asked Gohan.  
"Not really. But I know that he cares about me, Gohan. I can tell that deep down he does care for his family and friends and that's all that really counts," smiled Trunks.  
  
Gohan smiled. He was happy for his friend. He knew that ever since Trunks arrived in this world all he's wanted was his father's acceptance and now he has finally achieved it.   
Again, another silence fell upon the warriors. Gohan was constantly peering at his friend out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Trunks, can I ask you a question?" asked Gohan.  
"Sure you can, Gohan," smiled Trunks, sitting up next to his friend.   
"What was I like?" asked Gohan looking up at his friend.  
"Huh?" responded Trunks, having no idea what Gohan meant.  
"What was the Gohan in your world like?" repeated Gohan.   
"Oh," was all that came out of Trunks' mouth.   
  
Memories of Gohan playing with him and training him flashed through Trunks' mind. Trunks face gradually turned into a smile.  
"Gohan was a wonderful person. He never gave up and he was very smart. He was a very kind and gentle person but he was very fierce in battle. Gohan trained me day and night ever since I was 14. He always had faith in me and he always knew that I could become a super saiyan. In one sentence…" stopped Trunks to peer at his friend who was listening very intently to every word Trunks said.  
"Gohan was like a father to me," finished Trunks.   
  
Gohan was surprised, but smiled at his friend.  
"You two must have been really close. Do you miss him?" asked the eleven year old super saiyan.  
"Oh yes. Very much. Sometimes I think about him and what he always did for me," responded Trunks, smiling down at his companion.   
Gohan looked back up at his friend with those innocent eyes that only Gohan had.   
"Whenever I look at you Gohan, you remind me of the Gohan in my world a lot," whispered Trunks.  
"Thanks Trunks," replied Gohan.  
  
"I better be going, or my mum will throw a tantrum," Gohan stood up.  
"Yeah, that'll be a good idea," agreed Trunks.  
"You coming to the family gathering tomorrow?" asked Gohan.   
Trunks smiled at Gohan. "Maybe...I'll see."  
"You're part of the family, you know Trunks," grinned Gohan.  
Trunks flashed a grin back to Gohan.  
"I'll see you later," waved Gohan before taking off to the air.  
"Bye Gohan," shouted Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned and flew home, thinking about how lucky this Gohan is.  
Trunks looked up above him at the cloudless sky.  
"I miss you Gohan."  
  
*****************  
So did you like it? It's my first fic that revolves around Gohan and Trunks. Please review and tell me what you though about it. Thanks 


End file.
